Business Affairs
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are having an affair behind his wife Kagura's back but now he has to choose between Kagome the girl he has come to love or his wife of 5 years. Who will he choose? Read and Review Please!


IT JUST CAME TO ME IN A DREAM!! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! :)

CHAPTER ONE-MARTINIS!

A couple were laying in bed after they had just had sex and they were exhausted. The girl looked at her lover and moved closer so that they were spooning.**(NOTE: HEHE SPOON.)**

''That was incredible,'' she said while smiling.

''I know. I think that was the best ever,'' he confirmed while smirking.

''I have to go. I am late for work,'' she said while frowning at the fact they were separting again.

''Ok. I have to go pick up Kagura from the airport anyway,'' he told her.

She frowned when he said his wife's name. She didn't mean to it was just suppose to be a small affair. Feelings were never suppose to enter the equation. But she had

fallen in love with the mighty demon.

'This shouldn't have ever even happened. I knew I would end up getting hurt. These things never turn out well,'' she thought about the time they had met.

**FLASHBACK!**

Kagome was just starting her new catering business. It was great they had just gotten a great gig. To serve at the Tashio business dinner. She was on her way to serve

martinis to the Tashios. That was when they first saw eachother. He looked at her with such lust she felt wetness pool at her lower regions. She heard him

growl. They ended up in the storage closet all night long. They had continued it from there whenever they both had time and she would stay at the Tashio Manor whenever was out of town. None of the servents said anything because they had never seen Sesshomaru so happy. He only smiled when she was around. But he would never leave his wife for her. And she knew that when their relationship first started.

**FLASHBACK OVER!**

**''**I better go. Bye Sesshomaru,'' she told him and kissed him goodbye.

Sesshomaru frowned and said,''Yes me too. Goodbye, love.'' She smiled.

**LATER THAT EVENING!**

Kagome was setting up for the Tashio business affair. Sesshomaru would never have seen it coming. She finished setting up and got out of the mansion before Sesshomaru and Kagura got home from work.

**2 HOURS LATER!**

Kagome had just served martinis to Koga and Ayame of the Wolfe Company. She was headed over to Sesshomaru and his wife. She finally got there after turning around 3 times because she was so nervous. She raised the tray of martinis.

''Excuse me. Would you like a martini?'' she said nervously.

Sesshomaru turned around when he heard that heavenly voice that he knew so well because she had used it this morning to scream his name. It was his beloved.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and she saw his confusion, happiness, and surprise to see her face at his business function. She smiled when that confusion in his eyes turned to love. Love for her.

She walked away when they both declined. While she walked away she could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw he was following her to the back. They finally got to the back and Sesshomaru turned her around and looked into her eyes with devotion that she knew was only ment for her and not his wife. And then he kissed her. But she knew she couldn't do this anymore she had to end this. She wanted to get married one day and have kids but if she was with Sesshomaru that would never happen. She stopped the kiss and pushed him away. He looked at her with confusion and hurt. She shook her head.

''Sesshomaru we can't do this anymore,'' she said while trying not to cry.

''Why?'' he asked thinking he had done something wrong.

''Your married and I am not,'' she said.

''I don't understand,'' he said.

''Sesshomaru, one day I want to get married and have kids but I can't do that if I am with you all the time,'' she said.

This was breaking her heart into a million pieces but she knew she had to do this. It was the only way. He had to make a choice. It was her or his wife.

''What can I do to make you stay?'' he asked trying to keep her with him.

''Nothing. Unless you leave your wife for me. Which we both know you won't do,'' she said.

''Kagome I-'' she cut him off by running out of the manor crying.

She had known this would happen. This is why you never have an affair with a married man. You only get hurt in the end.

**30 MINUTES AT KAGOME'S APARTMENT!**

Kagome was crying curled up in her bed. She should have known better. In fact she did but she just couldn't stop. He was like an addiction. Her own personal brand of

heroin. (**NOTE: TWILIGHT! XD)** She continued to cry. Then she heard a knock on the door. She got up and tried to straightened herself up a bit so she didn't look a complete mess..

She opened the door and there stood the almighty Sesshomaru. She stood there shocked. Too shocked to say anything. After she sobered up a bit. She put on a confused face.

''What are you doing here Sesshomaru?'' she asked.

''Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?'' he asked when he got down on one knee and pulled a diamond ring. **(NOTE: HE WENT TO JARED! XD SORRY I COULDN'T **

**HELP IT!)**

Now Kagome was completely shocked. He was choosing her. She was speechless. She was lucky she remembered how to breathe.

He took her silence as a no and was about to get up and walk away when she jumped in his arms and started kissing him all over his face.

He laughed and said,'' So yes?''

She laughed and said,''I can't believe you chose me.''

''Kagome, no one could make me happier,'' he told her.

She smiled.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car where they would be heading to THEIR home so they could get a head start on their family that they were going to build.

**YES SESSHOMARU LEFT KAGURA! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! REVIEW PLEASE! ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY STORY MISTAKES THEN CHECK IT OUT AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO SORTA CONTINUE IT LIKE THE BEFORE KIND OF STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
